Most laptop computer bags are equipped to carry a number of accessories, but when no such accessories are needed the bags essentially become excess weight. At the same time, most laptop computer sleeves are ill-equipped to carry much more than accessories and a few papers. When carrying books or traveling for business, it may be desirable to simply carry one's laptop in another, general-purpose bag and thereby avoid carrying two bags. It is believed that no laptop computer bag can satisfy both of these needs.
The present invention is intended to overcome these deficiencies in the art by providing a laptop computer bag that has two alternative uses, one as a tote and the other as a skin (or sleeve).